Table for Two
by that ninja kid
Summary: AU. It's Valentines Day and Sakura ends up alone. It was a table reserved for two but with only one seat taken.
1. Alone on Valentines Day Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to Naruto. This is just an alternate universe fan fic. NaruSaku. **

* * *

Table for Two

Chapter 1 – Alone on Valentines Day

**Sakura**

I'm rather amazed at myself. I managed to somehow snag a date with the great Sasuke Uchiha. After many of my childhood years spent crushing on him finally my annoying persistence paid off.

It was Thursday night. My shift was over at the hospital. Like usual I head to the bar, to see him. Usual he's in a back room with some of his "friends", but he slips away from them often to "go to the bathroom".

I know I'm like every other girl in this damn city that likes him. My heart skips a beat when he walks by. His movements, even his smell have captured me. He smells like some kind of soap, one that works great for him. If some other guy tried it they would fail. I just know that when he slips away from his friends and walks by me I contemplate bumping into him and spilling my drink.

Just an accident, but it would capture his attention, even if only for a minute.

So the day before Valentines Day I watch him slip away from his friends like always.

Time to set something in motion I think. I walk over and he goes a different direction today. Curious I follow him. He unconsciously leads me down a crowded hall up crowded stairs and up to a surprisingly empty balcony.

I take a deep breath in. Walking out after him is hard to do. My heart is beating so fast I wonder, briefly, if he can hear it too.

For a moment I chickened out. I went to turn around but his smooth voice was carried over a gentle breeze. I froze. He spoke to me.

"Sakura," it was all he said. I had no clue he even knew my name. I turned around and he was leaning against the railing. The sky so starry behind him. His dark eyes locked right one me. I could feel my face getting hot.

I moved closer, was I supposed to say something to him?

"You know my name?" _Great conversation starter there Sakura! _

He nodded. So I understood it was up to me.

"Sasuke," I didn't know how to begin so I was just gonna say it. "What are you doing for Valentines Day?"

"Hmm..." he seemed deep in thought. Suddenly he was standing right before me. He was taller by only a few inches but it seemed taller for a moment. "I was just going to stay home."

He gave a weak smile.

"Well," I tried to think quickly of something smooth to come up with about Valentines Day. "If you don't want to spend it alone, uh, you could do something with me..."

I tried to be brave and look him in the eyes. I felt weak, shaky.

"Be at Apple-bee's Valentine's Day night at 7," he said.

"At night?" as soon as it was said I wanted to hit my head againt the brick wall behind me. Even more so when he laughed at me.

"Of course," he smiled. "I'll be there. I'll make reservations for two under Uchiha. Be there."

My mind had to have imagined the wink at the end. I felt lightheaded after that.

That's how I ended up sitting here. Alone. Half hour after seven. My mind and heart feared he wasn't showing. The waiter was nice, he came back frequently to check up on me.

**Naruto**

It was sad really. Here was this girl I've seen many times in my life before and she's sitting alone tonight. I always wanted to talk to that girl. Mostly because at first I saw the pink hair and thought it was really cool. No girl walks around with pink hair.

I spotted her once leaving the hospital at night, name tag pinned to her white coat. Sakura, such a beautiful name. So what is this beautiful pinkette with outstanding green eyes doing at Apple-bee's sitting alone and looking sad?

"Neji," I elbowed him repeated in the ribs until he turned to glare at me.

"What!?" he whispered loudly. "I'm working here!"

"When did that girl get here?" I got to the point.

"Which one?" he asked through gritted teeth. I was getting on this guys very thin nerves.

"The one that's sad and lonely looking. The pink haired girl," I specified. "Was she supposed to meet someone?"

He sighed. "Let me look."

Not a minute later he looked up.

"Kinda sad," his piercing gaze looked at her. "She arrived under the reservation for two under Uchiha. Apparently the other never showed up half an hour later."

I must have looked odd to him. My mouth had dropped open like I was in a cartoon. I quickly closed it. "Has anyone called the phone number available on the reservation contact?"

"Do I look like I have time for that Naruto?!" Neji snapped. "I've customers to serve, hurry and get going!"

I did my best to copy the number down, I'd call later and give him a piece of my mind. The name sounded familiar. She looked familiar, kind of like the first time I saw her. It was that pink hair. I could have sworn I saw a girl sometime before then with pink hair. It's hard to forget something like that.

For now I'd settle for calling the guy who had the nerve to stand this girl up.

I waited until the opportune moment and went out back. Shikamaru, our manager, was outside already.

"What are you up to Naruto?" he opened his sleepy eyes.

"Uh, gotta make an important call," I said quickly. "I'll go behind the dumpster so I don't bother you."

"Whatever," he sighed. "Just make it quick, I'd hate to have to cover for you."

I nearly laughed at that. Shikamaru, smart guy, but lazy. I took out my phone and dialed the number. The phone rang three times and a voice finally came on.

"Yo," he answered. He sounded like he was missing nothing.

"Did you have reservations at Apple-bee's tonight with a pink haired woman?" I got right to the point.

"Hmm..." he sounded deep in thought before he answered. "Oh yes, I believe I did make reservations."

"Aren't you coming?!" I nearly shouted.

"Why should I?" he asked nonchalantly, which was making me mad.

"Because there is a very lonely woman sitting there waiting for her date," I said as coolly as I could muster.

"I've left my credit card number with the reservations, tell her to get whatever she wants one me," he laughed lightly. "Maybe she'll meet some other loser alone tonight and finally stop stalking me."

"Whatever man," I said. "She's not that type. I went to school with her, I went to school with you too Sasuke Uchiha. You're still that womanizing jerk. It's sad. I'm going to ask that after tonight you don't take your services to Apple-bee's any more. Good day Uchiha."

I hung up and went to go back inside.

**Sakura**

This was hell. Here I was waiting. There had to be some reasonable explanation for him being fifty minutes late. I was on the verge of tears. All around me, at nearly every table is some couple. What had I done to deserve such a hell.

All I wanted was this one date. One date. He was fully capable of saying no more, i'd respect that, because he'd have given me a chance. This wasn't even that. Who knows where he was. But here I was, this sad pathetic woman all alone in a restaurant surrounded by these happy couples.

What had I been thinking?

I didn't realize I was crying until the blond waiter that had been checking up on me frequently was standing in front of my table. I wiped furiously at the tears, horribly embarrassed at being caught.

"Sakura," he said softly, he sounded sad too. I wonder if he was having a crappy night too. "Mind if I eat with you?" He looked down at me with those big blue eyes that were smiling, along with this big kind smile that looked slightly goofy on his face.

"You know my name?" _Again Sakura, way to sound smart. This was just how it started out with Sasuke too, look where that got you. _

"Yeah, of course I do," he smiled as he slide into the booth across from me. He took off his apron and sat it down beside him. "We went to school together."

A memory sparked. "Konoha Private School!"

"Yeah!"

"You were in my history class," I recalled. "You were always looking out the window. I remember because I hated when you actually tried to pay attention in class. Your head got in the way of my notes. Well, your hair did."

Naruto laughed. "I managed somehow to pass."

"I think it was Iruka-sensei that helped you pass," I pointed out. "That teacher hated failing anyone. It was his goal to get everyone to graduate."

"It's good to see you smile Sakura," the way he said it made it sound like it was a wonderful thing. It made me blush.

I had to change the subject, this was dangerous territory for me.

"That, uh, that looks like the ties we had to wear at school," I poked fun at him. I could have sworn that for a moment he looked crestfallen. I felt bad. Naruto was always nice, but I don't know how much more hope that lead to disappointment my heart could take.

"It is, I happened to be the right color so it worked," he went along with it. "Why don't we order something."

His smile was back, so I smiled.

"Why not," I said, suddenly feeling much better.

"I'll buy," he said happily. "Order anything and everything your heart desires!"

"I couldn't," I could have him spending so much on me. I was quite hungry and all but I wasn't a pig.

"I insist!"

**Naruto**

I know I messed up. The second I said it I felt like it felt wrong to say. I could see the hurt on her face, the disappointment, and the tears.

We'd just gotten done eating when she thanked me. She patted her belly and looked content.

"It's good to see you smile Sakura," I said for the second time tonight. This time she laughed, and I laughed along with her.

"Thanks Naruto," she patted the hand I had on the table. She let her fingers linger for a moment but pulled them away as soon as I said that stupid thing.

"Well someone had to sit down with ya, I mean you looked so lonely it was sad," I knew that was a bad thing. Not only should I have not brought it up but the way I said it sounded horribly like I was saying she was some charity case. She may not have caught the teasing in my voice in her fragile state. We'd already covered how she was upset about being stood up by him.

After the little flirting I had done, I just ruined it. I liked that pink haired girl and now I said something that made it sound like I didn't cared, but I did.

She had that pretty pink dress that matched her hair. It swayed as she turned and I swear the whole time she walked away I felt like the world's biggest jerk.

"Neji," I grabbed his sleeve as he walked by. "I made a mistake."

"Yeah, you ate with her and she ran off," he nearly laughed. "Now you have to pay for it all."

I wanted to hit him in the face, so I settled for pinching his upper arm on the back. He squealed like a girl for a second. He glared, rubbed the hurt part and walked away. Tenten passed and laughed as she went to poke her fun at Neji for the night too.

That night I went to bed and prayed. If there was anyone out there who cared at all, please let me have the chance to make it right with her.

* * *

**So I had this idea after going out to eat. I wanted to expand on it. Reviews are welcomed.**


	2. A Prayer Pending

**Disclaimer: As always and forever I do not own Naruto. This chapter has a bit more drama. As always reviews are welcomed. Read and enjoy. : )**

* * *

Table for Two

Chapter 2 – A Prayer Pending...

**Naruto**

Valentines Day. It was a day I never seemed to like. I always either ended up working or never had anyone. I was always alone, I got used to it.

This Valentines Day left me feeling like utter crap. How had I let something so awful sounding leave my mouth? I tossed and turned in my bed. Now it was raining. It was only eleven ten. Staring out my window I could hear the soft sounds of raindrops falling outside. Clock said eleven eleven.

"Make a wish," I thought out loud.

My wish was my prayer. I hoped, more than anything, that I could have the chance to do something right and talk to Sakura again. I had to make things right. Or else I'd never get to tell her.

**Sakura**

I wished for the first time in my life that I could disappear. Ino said I was right to leave Naruto standing there. Ino said she too was stood up by her date. Neither of us shared who the guys were. Though I think we understood that he had promised both of us a date and decided to not go to either.

I understand if he didn't want to be with me, really. But I think a simple no would have been suffice. Then I wouldn't have had to sit there talking with Naruto, feeling things, thinking maybe he liked me, maybe he'd make this feel better. Turned out this was just a charity case. He felt sorry for me, well he didn't have to do that. He didn't have to sit there and pretend, rather well might I add, that he was having fun.

I walked up to my window. The rain trickled down the other side. Wanting to feel the cool water I stood outside. Suddenly it wasn't enough to stand in it. I started to jog.

I wasn't usually one to jog, but I understand exercising when upset or stressed helps. Somehow it really worked it's magic. I was flying through the streets. It felt like nothing could catch me, the cold water felt more like water bullets falling on me but it chilled me to the bone. I ran past Ino's flower shop, past the bar, past the hospital, past cemetery and all the way to the stone faces carved into the cliff. I was overlooking the world. That's what it felt like.

Until I got home. I was so cold. I took a bath and crawled into bed. I looked briefly at the time. Eleven eleven.

Some small voice drifted into my head "Make a wish," it said.

I was ready to. _No, the last time I wished for something I got it. Sasuke actually said he'd go on a date with me. He didn't actually go. Last time I prayer I prayed at that table and hoped that I wouldn't have to sit there all alone while eating for the night. That came true too. Naruto sat down with me, only because he felt sorry for me. If I wished for something simple like disappearing it'd probably result in my death, which despite this night, I actually like living. _

Turning over I decided that whatever took care of wishes seemed to have abandoned me.

**Naruto**

Waking up I had a bad dream. Completely irrelevant to last nights events. None the less it was still horrible. Maybe subconsciously it's related but I can't tell. Anyway, it resulted in me ending up knocking the alarm clock right off the table. Seconds later I heard the smashing sound I hoped not to hear.

"Crap," I thought out loud. "Now I have to buy a new alarm clock."

The day passed with some realization of something new. I was having the worst luck I've ever had. Trying to catch a bus on the way to work, bus came early and drove off without me. Trying to call to say I'd be late, my phone was dead, result of not being charged the night before. Apple-bee's being all the way on the other side I'd have to run to make it.

I did that, I ran, I tripped over everything. I'm not usually clumsy, but I was today. About halfway there I came to the park. I decided to cut through it. I would have gone around the small pond but something compelled me to cross the bridge. It was this small breeze, all over the park are cherry blossom trees. The wind gently shook all these petals loose. The air currents carried them past me towards the bridge. Because I stopped to think of a shortcut through, I noticed this. Halfway there I say her.

Sakura. She stood hunched over the railing like she was looking at her reflection. I hurried my pace until I was nearly there. She didn't glance at me at all. She stared straight into the water. I walked and got closer. Then I heard her sniffling. The realization hit me. She was crying. I made her cry.

For the second time that week I felt like utter crap. I walked past her and hoped she wouldn't see me. I'd apologize later, when she wasn't still so sore about the whole event. Maybe Friday I'd go to the hospital and take a flower. One just for her. She'd see that I wasn't sitting with her at that table offering her all the food she could want or eat because it felt sorry. She wasn't some charity case. Sasuke was just a typical jerk.

Plan formed I headed to work to find my punishment from Temari, the day manager, for being nearly two hours late.

**Sakura**

Standing on the bridge I looked at my reflection. I felt miserable, _I was so stupid to run in the rain last night. _I caught a horrible cold. After calling in sick it seemed like I was finally getting some wish to come true. After taking a butt load of medicine I left to walk around a bit.

I thought something as beautiful as the cherry blossom trees could make my miserable day somewhat better. They had to. I probably stood on that bridge for and hour and fifteen minutes. Several people passed me. I think they ignored me because I'd forgotten tissues and I was sniffling from a running nose.

Some time after the last person passed me I went to Ino's flower shop.

"Hey billboard brow!" she hugged me. She smelled like flowers, all of them. It was some sweet mixture of them all. "What are you doing for lunch?"

"Going home and making soup," I said. Only it sounded more like. "Boing bome n makin sop."

"What the hell happened to you?" she eyed me like I was contagious, although I was.

"I got a cold," I tried to pronounce each word right, I ended up talking slowly. "I went for a jog last night.

"A jog?" she looked at me like I was crazy. "In the rain?"

"Bes," I said quickly, the running stuffy nose making it sound weird.

"Poor girl," she cooed. "Poor slightly stupid girl."

She pushed me along the row of plants in the green house. I rolled my eyes at the stupid comment. Even though I felt stupid for doing that. I felt stupid for a lot of things.

"Here," she plucked some plant leaves then handed them to me. "These tea plants are fresh, and well known for their medicinal purposes. Make a tea with them and rest well. I mean it Sakura, you can't be gone from work for long. You are an important person."

I rolled my eyes but messed up my thanks and exited the building.

Just my luck that Sasuke happened to be walking past the flower shop. Our bodies happened to collide and my weak little body got pushed over. Looking up all I saw was the dark outline of Sasuke. The sun was behind him, which only made him that much more creepy and mean when he said watch where your going.

"I don't have time for delays due to clueless people," he grunted and walked over my legs to continue on.

I guess Valentines experience was more than enough for me to get over this guy and see him for what he really was. A jerk. When he stepped over my leg with one foot I stuck one leg up and the next thing I know he's falling face first into the ground.

I had to hide my giggle because when he lifted his head to look at me, and I was momentarily distracted by the trail of blood from his nose, his dark eyes had a evil glare. It looks could kill, his eyes were sending daggers, daggers covered in oil and set on fire.

The cool air and a gentle breeze was enough to give me new courage.

"Sasuke," I glared back. "If you didn't want to have dinner with me you could have just said no."

"I thought that much was obvious," he stood up. It looked like his glare would become permanently fixed on his face. "If I wanted to have dinner with you Sakura I would have been there."

My hands were balled into fists. Fresh air did something to people with colds, it gave me an important moment without sounding like a diseased person.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you," I poked his chest.

He barely responded to that except to glare more menacingly.

"I never saw anything in you," he grinned. He was winning this battle of words. I was so mad, I wanted to do something, anything. My knuckles were turning white.

"Well you won't have to worry about that anymore, you won't see me around anymore Sasuke. I won't trail after you anymore, your not worth it," I smirked back.

"Good," he grinned even bigger.

I lost it. To say that is an understatement. Something from the childhood me came back. The childhood me has this inner force driving me forward constantly. Never did that force ever like to lose. Especially to lose something like this. The inner force used my arms as it's instrument of evil. My weak arms found enough strength to punch Uchiha so hard in the chest that he stumbled backwards and fall right where seconds earlier a little girl's ice cream fell. Half the cone was in her hands and it was dripping now on his face as she bent down to see if he was okay. His angry face scared her away and when he got up I was long gone.

No way was I gonna cry in front of Sasuke. Not ever.

* * *

** I brought inner Sakura back! lol. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Hours of Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. As always I appreciate reviews. : )**

* * *

Table for Two

Chapter 3 – Hours of Hell

**Naruto**

"I have to do what?!" I shouted in disbelief.

"Naruto don't argue!" Temari replied firmly. "I can not tolerate this! Your lucky that I'm not firing you! I could Naruto, I could have you sacked. Two hours late! It's unacceptable! How does it even happen!? What kind of excuse do you make for that?!"

"That punishment is so unfair though!" I tried to rebuttal. It was no use. I was working day and night today because I was scheduled to do so. The punishment would be more than sufficient for today. "Shikamaru can't you do something!?"

"No, I can't," he said in his slow and annoyed voice. "Naruto I'm not a manager."

"What! You got demoted!?" I couldn't believe this! What was happening?"

"No!" he shook his head like he was clearing his thoughts. "I'm not on duty as a manager is what I mean Naruto."

"What?"

"He means he's only here because he had to come in to cover for you Naruto," Temari filled me in. "I'm still the manager on duty, I'm ordering you to take your punishment or your fired. Your also on probation. Shikamaru will be making sure you continue to do this task all day."

"So what am I doing again?" I hated hearing it once but I had forgotten it over all this fuss.

"You're going to clean the bathrooms-" she said.

"Easy! That's hardly punishment-" I started to interrupt.

Her hand in my face stopped me from saying more. I remember swallowing my words and holding my tongue. I crossed a line with her. Shikamaru shook his head more at me.

"Naruto, you'll be cleaning the bathrooms all day with a toothbrush," she smirked. "With this toothbrush you'll have only a bucket of water that you can only replace twice by dumping outside and refilling it in the bathrooms, and one bar of soap. After every guest walks through you will wait patiently for them to be done and you will scrub everything they touched. You will be polite and you will not converse more with customers like you did last night. Understood?"

"Shikamaru you told her?!" I felt betrayed.

"It's to bothersome to keep secrets from her," he sighed. "She'll nag on forever if she thinks I'm hiding something from her Naruto."

"I do not nag Shikamaru!" Temari crossed her arms and shouted.

"Sorry, not what I meant," he chose his words carefully and quickly. "I'm used to saying that about other people it becomes habit."

I rolled my eyes. This guy was smooth. Already she was softening to him again. Somehow they managed to make their relationship work even though they were complete opposites. Temari is a take charge kind of girl, no nonsense and head and heart strong. She's also day manager. Shikamaru is lazy, smart, and way to easy going, also the night manager. With the little time they see each other most thought their relationship would fall apart. Fortunately they were just as close.

Temari looked at the silver watch on her wrist, "Well it seems I can go home now. Take care Shikamaru!" She beamed at him, giving him a peck on the cheek. Her double pigtails bouncing lightly as she walked quickly away.

"So I'm not really in trouble am I?" I decided to test the waters.

"Oh no," he said coolly. I started to smile but he cut me off. "You way worse off than that. Your punishment from me will be no dinner or breaks. Get through tonight without incident Naruto and we know you wanna stay working here. Let's sign in now."

I sighed, this was going to be one hell of a long night.

**Sakura**

By the time I got home my eyes could barely hold in the tears. I fumbled with my keys and I pushed my way inside. I sniffled a few times to keep the snot from pouring down my face. Once inside I headed for the tissue box.

Reaching inside I found nothing.

"What the hell?! Is everything against me today?!" I ran to the bathroom to use toilet paper. Not the most glamorous but it worked. I proceeded to heed Ino's instructions.

Tea made from the leaves she gave me tasted like nothing, but the heat felt good. A good bath was in order too. The warm waters washing germs way finally I laid down for a good rest.

It may have only been a few hours later but the sleep was horrible. I realized the stupid thing I did.

I pushed Sasuke Uchiha onto the ground. Well, technically, first I tripped him then I pushed him over. It was a good laugh to see the ice cream dripping onto his face. Only the dream began there. He got up and then we'd start to fight. At first I could hold my own pretty well, but the weakness from a cold started to seep into my muscles.

From there it went downward for me. He beat the hell out of me. Not just beat it out of me he beat me to hell. As in he killed me. Then there was my funeral. It was totally pathetic here was my casket, dead flowers surrounding me. Not a single person came, not even my parents. He had left me so completely alone in the world, he made me invisible.

That's when my cell phone saved my life. It was my boss. Tsunade calling me.

"Hello?" I answered groggily. I rubbed my eyes while I waited for her to say what she had to.

"Sakura," she said softly like she was talking to a child. "I want you to come in for an exam real quick."

"What for?" I inquired.

"Something's going around and if you have it you're getting the shot," she determined. "Get here as soon as you can."

I pulled my bike away from the bike chain. Stuffing the chain and some other things into my bag I rode my bike to the hospital. The way was mostly flat. I decided to take a more scenic route than the one that crossed the flower shops path.

I passed shops, and some cafes where you sat outside to eat. Some of these were really loud from people.

At one cafe I didn't know what went wrong. One second I was fine and the next my tire hit something very unstable and I lost all control of the bike. I crashed it into a little fence that separated the cafe and the traveling people.

My right palm stung and my right knee was scraped to hell. My knew hurt slightly and I felt a little dizzy. As I stood up I checked the extent of my injuries. Nothing broken, head was okay, I was gonna make it. Pulling my bike up I found what ruined my smooth traveling. I picked up a pencil, it was blue and red. Suddenly it vanished from my fingers as Sasuke Uchiha plucked it away.

"Wow!" he spoke with fake sincerity. "You found my pencil! My thanks, and uh, sorry I had to witness such bad biking skills."

My hands turned to fists. Which hurt my right palm. He walked away to his laughing group.

It was who was among the group laughing at me that hurt worse.

Ino was there. Here she was standing so close to Sasuke. Her back to me.

"What a freak!" I heard her words before I anyone else. Sasuke held her close into a hug and smirked at me over her shoulder. Then he winked.

This was the second time my inner self surfaced since childhood. The strength buried there was drawn upon in this time. I walked up to her taking her wrist, the one with the big charm bracelet that jangles, and I found instantly the only charm I'd ever given to her.

She recoiled for a moment as the shock hit her. Sasuke watched with detached interest.

"What happened to not letting a guy ruin our friendship Ino?"

I held the charm. It was a big heart decorated with flowers.

I almost saw tears welling up in her eyes until I saw him squeeze her hand, then she said, "Yeah, whatever did happen to that Sakura? You have to be so jealous to do something as low as steal some rusty old charm."

For the first time I slapped Ino. I'd never hit her in anyway. Thought about it, a few times, acted on it, never. Until now.

"Well now I know where your loyalties lie," I smiled some sad twisted form of a smile. "At least I know I have other friends. Ones that won't totally back stab me."

with those as my last words it was all I could do to not fall apart there.

All his friends laughed at me, I could hear them, they didn't try to stifle it. They didn't try to be kind. So this was how it had to be? Walking away I grinned slightly. After I confronted him with a little push he brought in a big gun. Ino. He was going to rip me apart.

Suddenly this wasn't a conflict over being stood up. This was a war over pride and dignity.

I could feel that inner self laughing, _Bring it on Sasuke, emo king!_

**Naruto**

It had to be the longest day I'd ever known. When the night was over Shikamaru came to dismiss me.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Yes, sir?" I said so politely he hesitated, probably wondering at what point I'd lost my mind.

"Have some left overs" he smiled and left me to put things away.

I entered my apartment dropping the box of still warm food onto the table. I opened the container to devour it. I didn't forget to buy an alarm clock on the way home. Food was my priority right now. Then a hot bath.

The water was steaming, it relaxed my aching muscles. My back ached from hours hunched over tiles scrubbing where a man actually dragged dirt into the bathrooms. My hands were blistered from clutching the toothbrush so tight and scrubbing with force. My stomach had hurt because it had been empty and my head hurt from being to mind numbingly bored all day.

Sleep would seem like my release. That is if I could figure out the manual to the new alarm clock. The damn thing had nearly ten different buttons.

All I did was hand the money over to the cashier and told them to find me an alarm clock. She said it was the best model available. _Best model my butt!_

Fifteen minutes later I realize the it's actually the simplest thing the alarm clock can do, everything I had been reading was everything it could do besides be set to go off.

Last thing I did was wait for eleven eleven. I made my second wish that week.

_Please, don't let Sakura be mad at me the next time we meet, or upset in general. _

**Sakura**

"Tsunade," I tried to reason with her after a quick exam. "I'm honestly fine, it's just a cold."

"Good," she let loose a sigh of relief.

"Good? I'm still sick Tsunade. That's good?" I was getting snippy, I know, but I'd had one hell of a day.

"Sakura," she said unfazed. "I've had two other doctors within the week out of commission due to a sudden sickness. I don't want one of my best doctors to get sick too."

"Well I'm still kicking," I scowled out the window.

"Keep kicking," she smiled. "Go home and rest for the night. Take this prescription to the drugstore and take it as recommended."

"Yeah," I said in an awful moody voice. I got to the door and stopped. Turning to face her I finally caved and felt bad for being so rude. She had good honest intentions.

"Thanks Tsunade," I said sincerely. "I'm sorry for being rude, it's just... well I'm having one hell of a crappy week."

Tsunade smiled understandingly and waved her hand to dismiss me.

Sleep finally was good. It was a meaningless dream. A random one that was wonderful.

I was laying in a meadow full of flowers, of course the flowers made me think of Ino but after clearing my mind it brought only peace.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**It may seem like I'm making Sasuke the bad guy, and I guess it's because I see him that way. I always kinda did. **

**I think Sakura got away luck in this chapter btw... I started writing something and i got so far and realized it was way to much... **

**To have her lose that much would just be plain cruel. So I changed it. lol. **

**Please review. It's welcomed.**


	4. Night Before

**Disclaimer: I never have, and never will own Naruto. This is the fourth chapter to my short series Table for Two. I do love reviews so feel free to do so. Other than that please enjoy!**

* * *

Table for Two

Chapter 4 – Night Before

**Naruto**

I was seriously considering quitting. Work was annoying, it always had been. But being a waiter wasn't what I had in mind. There was something I had always wanted to do. So on a whim when I visited Ichiraku's Ramen shop I asked him if he would hire me.

"Well sure Naruto," he smiled.

"Seriously?" I sounded hopeful. I couldn't help it. I came to this place as often as I could and if this was his idea of a joke I'd be crushed. I figured from the way his smile wasn't wavering that he was telling the truth.

"Well yeah," he answered. "My daughters moving soon and she's going to have to get someone to replace her. You'd be perfect! You eat her all the time since you were a kid Naruto. Who better to make ramen and serve it than someone who adores it like you?"

I think my heart skipped a beat. Now if I could clear up the mess with Sakura I'd be a happy man. Even better if I could show her that I love her maybe she'd see it. Today was Wednesday, I'd quit as soon as I could and then I could start my training at Ichiraku's Ramen. Friday I planned on visiting the hospital to see her. I'd apologize and talk with her. It was my plan. Not a very in depth one but a plan none the less.

**Sakura**

The cold was the worst thing I had to deal with. Sasuke seemed to be waiting for my retaliation if I retaliated at all. I fought the urge to fight back. I kept telling myself Ino was a lost cause, turned to the dark side. It got that from watching Star Wars and holding onto the charm from her bracelet. I suppose you could say that I was having a hard time letting go.

I hadn't seen Naruto since Valentines Day night. I didn't know what to make of that. I've been running, not in the rain, just in general. Keeping my self fit helps with the natural fighting against a cold process. Tsunade kept sending me stuff for tea.

It's Wednesday and I've done nothing all day. All I could do really was eat, run, drink tea, and sleep.

I was about to pop in the last of the Star Wars movies when a hard knock on the door stopped me. I sipped the tea and walked over. Looking out the peep hole I couldn't see anyone. I opened the door anyway to see someone hightailing it away. It looked like Sasuke.

I stopped my stepping out the door when I saw what was on my door step.

A brown bag, a burning brown bag.

I stopped my stomping action just in time. I knew what this was. Instead I took the cup of tea and dumped it on the bag. I heard the stifled giggles coming from the bushes. I grabbed the bag and tossed it in that direction.

"Eh!" I heard from the bushes. It was a friend of Sasuke's. Kiba. Sasuke was laughing a little from beside his friend. I'm guessing the flaming bag of poo was arranged by Kiba, seeing as he had a dog, and set on fire by Sasuke. I walked inside and locked the door.

I fought the urge to scream at them like some freak.

**Thursday**

**Naruto**

"I understand," I replied. Temari called me in early to tell me that the boss wanted to replace me. He had his fun with the punishment but customers complained about it. The best solution was just to fire me. All the better.

"How can you be okay with this Naruto?" she looked at me like I had finally lost all ambitions.

"I was going to quit today," I confessed. "I've got a new job anyway. They wouldn't do this to me."

"I'm sorry Naruto, really," she apologized in friend mode rather than in her manager mode. "It's just... bosses orders."

"Hey don't sweat it," I said, trying to comfort her. "This was only meant to be temporary. Besides it's my dream to work at this place where I'll be working now."

"Where is it?"

"Ichiraku's," I smiled back proudly. She gave me a friendly smile back.

"That's good," she sounded like she was recovering from her guilt. "You've been a customer for life."

"Yeah," was all I could say.

"Don't forget to come to our wedding," she patted me on the shoulder before leaving me in the back room. It was her final goodbye. I nodded at her receding figure. Funny how it would be the last time we talked until then but she had a way of just dropping it on me. I picked up my stuff and went to Ichiraku's.

**Sakura**

I had to be careful on my way to work. I was working all day to make up for my excessive absence. Tsunade didn't exactly approve of it but I begged a fellow doctor to trade me hours. I wanted to do something impulsive. Trading my off hours today for work I get Friday off early. I'd been thinking a lot. Maybe, when I had left Naruto in the restaurant alone, I was letting my emotions control my actions.

Here I'm holding a coffee cup on my way to the front desk. Ready to start the day by pulling files and checking on patients. I gave thought to the things me and Naruto talked about. Maybe what he had said wasn't intentional.

I came to that possible outcome when I remembered that in Konoha Private School Naruto was not a smooth talker. He said things carelessly. Though he meant well. So I hoped he wasn't turning out to be a jerk like Sasuke. I hoped that he had just let his words slip.

First patient on the list, Rock Lee.

I entered the room to see him sitting on the edge and his teacher standing next to him.

"So you hurt yourself while exercising?" I asked.

"No! I was fighting in a competition," he said defensively. "It was a karate tournament. Last fight I got a sharp pain in my leg and I lost. I got silver. It was horrible! All that training for silver!"

His eyes got watery, his teacher shook his head and seemed to feel sad. "It would have been gold! He's so youthful!"

After examining his leg and asking questions I concluded that he pulled a muscle.

"You'll need to lay off the martial arts, and exercising," I threw it in last second for good measure. "Just rest, and don't do anything to strain it."

They nodded as I left. Today was going to be a long day at the hospital.

**Naruto**

I got to Ichiraku's right when they opened. It was glad. He told me I could begin training immediately. I worked hard, keeping things clean, trying to absorb what they were teaching me. It was easier for me from watching them so much in the past. I actually made a halfway decent bowl of ramen at the end of the day. It was for myself of course.

"Never serve the customers something you yourself would not eat," he told me. So my test was to use what I had learned in this day and make myself a bowl. If I could do that then I could serve others.

They watched as I took my first bit of the noodles. Noodles were soft, but not to soft. Just the right texture. The broth was warm but it tasted just about right, a little on the bland side. I made a mental note to add a pinch more of the spices. The meat was cooked right and the other things I threw in were just for fun. Just trying to concoct something new, something that screamed it was made from Naruto.

It was actually quite delicious. So they smiled proudly when they saw me gobbling it all up. "Then it is decided," his daughter said. "You will replace me."

I got home late, nearly Friday morning. I asked if I could leave early Friday night. I had a prior engagement that I wanted to keep. They said it was fine as long as I came early in the morning to scrub the dishes spotless. I promised.

My feet hurt from standing so long but it wasn't as bad. This I could get used to. This I loved, this was the job I had been waiting for. So I turned the alarm clock on for noon and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Sakura**

I got home and there was a letter stuck between the door and the frame. I half expected the letter to explode if it touched it.

It was labeled with my name on it.

It was from Ino.

I sat down at the kitchen table and made a cup of tea, like I promised Tsunade. I already ran after my shifts were over for the day. I wanted to relax as I read the letter. In case she had bitter words I wanted to not die from a heart attack.

I opened it and was surprised from what she wrote about. It looked smudged like she had tears dripped onto it.

"Sakura," I read out loud. "I'm so sorry. I've not been thinking right lately. I was so happy that he came to me. He apologized for not coming to our date. I was so sure of him until that day. I can't believe I was so stupid. Forgive me for I was blinded by my childhood love for him. That's over. Sincerely, Ino."

"Oh Ino," I didn't fight the smile as it crept onto my face. She did see it. It wasn't that hard. I was sure that she see him for what he was. Now that that heart warming part of the day was done I cooked myself a small dinner and got to reading a book I'd been wanted to read since college.

Turning the lights out I slipped under the covers. Contemplating tomorrow. I'd work til noon and then I was free. I'd planned what I was going to wear, pink is my trademark color. Until sleep came I sat there hoping that things would go according to plans. It was supposed to rain tomorrow night, but I'd be indoors. It'd be fine.

* * *

**It's been hard to find time to write lately. School is choatic in the last two weeks. Graduation is soon and then I'll be busy cleaning. How I dispise it. Anyway, there will only be two more installments to this series and it will be my first completed series I've ever posted for human eyes! To me thats big. Thanks for reading, hope you liked, and reviews are loved. See you next time!**


	5. Second Chances

**Disclaimer: I've never owned, nor shall I ever own Naruto, or any of the characters, in any way, shape or form. **

* * *

Table for Two

Chapter 5 – Second Chances

**Naruto**

I knew the second my feet hit the pavement where I was going. My heart beat hard in my chest. It was later than I had hoped. Ichiraku and his daughter kept me busy longer than I had planned. People decided that Friday night was perfect for ramen. I certainly took to making and serving ramen better than when I worked at that last joint. The pay is better, the extra food is way better, and the people we serve are always nice. Except for the one guy who got upset at me when he bent over to eat his ramen and his toupee fell into his bowl of ramen. Like how is that my fault old man?

I thought about getting her flowers, but honestly I didn't know what she liked. I did dress in a nice white button up, jeans that didn't have holes somewhere and a nice jacket. Now if only I could find her. I I pressed my way through the people in the lobby. They were lined up waiting to talk to the receptionist. The hospital. It felt more calm in this particular area, the people here were for normal check ups and such, nothing life threatening.

Breathing slower I waited until I got to the front. The woman looked at me expectantly.

"Uh," I tried to smile. "I"m looking for someone, a doctor."

**Sakura**

I put on my best smile as I walked inside the restaurant I was in only one week ago. I was seated and instead of looking at the menu I watched every waiter that came from the kitchen. Not a one was him.

_Damn,_ I thought. Of course I'd do something like this and he wouldn't be here.

A familiar face walks by, Shikamaru. I gently reach for his arm as he passes.

"Excuse," I smile warmly at my old friend. "Hey Shikamaru!"

"Hey Sakura," he said with as much energy as he could muster. The look her tried to suppress looked more like _oh great, she's here again._ He moved closer to the table to let a couple pass to go to the bathroom. "What's up Sakura?"

"I was uh," I tried to think of how to word this. Forget I'm just saying it. I looked him directly in the eyes and said, "I came here to speak with Naruto. Is he working tonight?"

"Well he was scheduled to," Shikamaru scratched his head uncertainly. "He quit yesterday morning though."

My eyes got wide. I stood up. I paid for the tea they had served me and I left. There was no point to sitting there waiting for another guy to show up. I had to cut him some slack though right? It wasn't like this was planned, he wasn't notified. This was my own whimsical decision.

I left pulling my umbrella out and putting it above my head. I listened to the pelting of the raindrops on the plastic before I made my way to god knows where. All I know was I was dressed up in a nice pink sundress with black flip flops and my hair placed in messy bun atop my head with no where to go, no place set in my mind.

**Naruto**

"She's not on duty," the reception sigh impatiently as I stared at her wide eyed. I missed her. "She worked later than scheduled, she left only an hour or so ago." the receptionist chewed on her gum obnoxiously.

"Can you tell me where she lives?" I tried to ignore the nagging pain in my heart. I missed her by only an hour or so. "Please? It's important."

"Sorry," this she said compassionately. Like she had once tried to ask a random stranger where someone lived and she knew how it felt when they couldn't tell you anything. "I'm not allowed to give it out. I can take a message and give it to her when she's on duty tomorrow."

I halfheartedly smiled at her attempts to make up for this. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ino walking in her white coat. Without thinking I took off. "Ino!" I ran after her down the hall. She stopped walking and turned at the sound of her name being bellowed down the hallway.

"Naruto?" she gave me a questioning look. "What are you-" I cut her off.

"Do you know where Sakura is?" I tried to say calmly. "Or can you tell me where she lives?"

I saw the smile on her face before I heard her say anything. "Well I don't know where she is so you'll have to settle for her phone number and address."

Ino took a purple sticky note and wrote the info down. She stuck it, not into my open awaiting hand but on my forehead. "Please tell her I'm the sorriest excuse for a friend in the universe but if she'll give me a second chance I'll make it up to her."

"You got it Ino!" I bolted out the door. Grabbing the sticky note on my way out. I literally knocked Tsunade down and I fell over too. Papers rained all over us and I got up as fast as I could.

"I'm so sorry!" I said genuinely. I picked every paper up after first holding my hand out to her. I handed them to her as best I could before racing off. I could swear I heard a little bit of laughter from her.

I got to the nearest pay phone. Quickly dumping the proper change in I was happy to be inside out of the rain. I dialed the number with shaky fingers and hands. I gripped the phone tightly and waited as it rung once and then twice before it was finally opened. I know because I heard the rain.

**Sakura**

I ended up back on that bridge in the middle of the park. The one surrounded by cherry blossom trees. It was serene and calm. I leaned on the railing to see my reflection in the water. It was rippled by the raindrops and the falling petals. Suddenly my phone vibrated from inside my hand bag. I pulled it out and before the second vibration I opened it even though it was an unknown number.

I had it lifted up to my chin when I heard my name.

"Sakura," it was sharp and unfriendly. It was Sasuke.

I could hardly hear the other person speaking to me. I ended up closing the phone on the unknown person and turned to see Sasuke. He was drenched. His sweater was soaked through and through, his pants clung to the skin and his shoes looked darker. His eyes however were the darkest. They reminded me of the obsidian rock. Hard, strong and black. His hair stuck to his neck and face as he glared at me from his side of the bridge. True I had an umbrella but I was still soaked. For a few of the minutes I was standing here I let my umbrella down so I could feel the cool raindrops.

"What do you want?" I heard my self say in a sharper tone.

I wished now that I wasn't wearing flip flops. I wouldn't get far in them, or in the mud for that matter. Damn the rain.

**Naruto**

I had to think fast. She answered but I heard his voice. Sasuke. I don't know much about her favorite places but I do remember the last place I saw her. It's not far from here at all. I'll run.

I got out in the rain and it was starting to rain harder. I didn't like this but I ran in the rain as far as could before getting to the muddy path of the park. I found sidewalk not covered by mud. You'd think it'd be snowing in February, but no, it was raining. 'Spring came early,' I'd joked with Shikamaru once.

Instead of soft cold snowflakes there was this cold rain pouring down.

I found the bridge faster than I thought given the muddy paths. I walked up when they had some kind of stare down going on. Sakura probably didn't hear me approach since she didn't turn but his eyes flicked to me for a second.

There she was. Under the protection of her pink umbrella. Her hair drawn up into a messy bun. It was classy and yet modern that way. Her pink sundress was weighted down from the water it absorbed. It stuck to her skin more than it would normally. Her black flip flops stood out against the pink and she also held her phone. It was closed now, so I knew he was the one who interrupted.

I waited for Sasuke to comment on my arrival, or Sakura to turn around and see me. For something to happen, I didn't know what to do. So I waited.

* * *

**If this chapter seems so small, that's because it is. ^.^ **

**Next one is the last chapter. I'm updating this one a ton in one night. I'd like to finish it. Then I can focus on homework... yay? **

**As always I love reviews, don't be afraid to comment. Please and thank you, hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it!**

**See you next chapter!**


	6. A Kiss in the Rain

**Disclaimer: As I always say: I've never and will never own Naruto. Sadly. Anyway enjoy the final chapter! **

* * *

Table for Two

Chapter6 – A Kiss in the Rain

**Sakura**

I heard someone walk up, or at least I thought I did. So when I saw the small flicker from Sasuke's eyes I realized I was right, we weren't alone. Either I should be happy or very worried. For he seemed to recognize this person.

The rain was picking up, along with the wind. I didn't like this, I felt exposed. I was cold and there was Sasuke in front of me and someone I don't know behind me.

"Sakura's all dressed up," Sasuke started to walk closer. I may have been trembling. I'm not sure if it was from fear, from being cold, or possibly both. "She sat down at that same lonely table, a table for two, with no one to dine with. Again."

He stopped short only a foot away. I heard footsteps behind me. That's when I looked over my shoulder to see a soaking wet Naruto standing behind me. He looked menacingly at Sasuke. Was he on my side? I'd never seen him look at someone with eyes like this before. In the private school he was a trouble maker, barely passing but he didn't out right hate people with his eyes like _this_.

I snapped my head forward and tried to look Sasuke in the eyes.

"I can't help it that the stupid jerk didn't show up," I said confidently. "It was better without him."

"Which time?" Sasuke said amusingly. "The first time when I was supposed to be your date or when you came to visit him? Or was it both?"

_I hate him_, I thought. _So much_. I furrowed my brow in anger. I'm sure if this was manga I'd have one of those big angry marks showing on my forehead for all to see.

"Just the big fat jerk in front of me!" I clenched my fists. Naruto was stepping closer. In fact he was standing in front of me by the time it had left my mouth. _Crap. _

"Me?" he asked innocently. He looked crestfallen.

"No!" I said quickly. "I meant Sasuke! You just stepped in at the wrong moment." I looked away from his face. I wonder if he was upset about my reactions a week ago. It had been harsh. I noticed for the first time how nicely dressed he was. He was dressed like he was going on a date. Kind of like I was.

I smiled just a little at that thought.

**Naruto**

Here she was in front of me and her head hung low. I wondered if she was still upset with me about last Friday. I didn't mean to say such harsh things. I only stepped in front of her because she looked like she was going to hit Sasuke. I'm not sure if he was the kind of guy to be decent enough not to hit a woman.

I wasn't taking that chance.

"It's okay," I said. I heard Sasuke sigh impatiently behind me, but Sakura looked up with a smile on her face. "I'm sorry Sakura."

"Gag me now please!" Sasuke smirked behind me. He walked up to make another snide remark.

"So Sakura," he said. "You going to push him around for being a jerk to you too?"

I was shocked at this comment. Did she push him around? I couldn't help but laugh. The look on his face was something like upset. Apparently this was not the reaction he had hoped for.

"He only bought you dinner Sakura because I had given him my credit card to use," he tried to recover his smirk. "It was limitless."

"What is your-" I started.

A small hand was held up to stop me, and it did.

"Sasuke," she said. "I'm not sorry for giving you a well deserved shove when I saw you the next morning. You, however didn't have to do all those stupid things. I've done nothing to you since then. Did I happen to wound your manly pride to much with just that one shove?"

I could swear the corner of Sasuke's mouth was twitching. She'd hit some kind of nerve. She looked weathered suddenly. Like she was worn thin from contact with him. I wonder how often they'd talked during the week, or ever for that matter. Still, she was strong, not backing down. This was the girl I'd seen so long ago at Konoha Private School. The girl I first fell for. Then Sasuke turned on me.

"Naruto," he said quickly. "You'd never be anything she ever wants you to be. I mean look at the guy's she's ever liked. Oh wait, that's me!" I waited for him to get to the point , but I didn't look happy.

"In school you've never been as good as me Naruto," he pointed out. "For that reason she'll never return your affection. Your not as smart, nor as cool or as successful as her dream guy."

**Sakura**

I honestly snapped. I knew he was mad at me but Naruto? Why would he be so low as to drag him into this. I didn't hold back as I slapped Sasuke right on his cheek. It hurt my hand so it had to hurt him. I didn't show any form of pain though. I still had the disgusted looked on my face.

"How do you know what I like and don't like?" I said sharply.

"What is it with you?" he blurted in my face. "The guy actually sat down with you and then he insulted you by saying something so harsh that you got up and left. I didn't even show up, I didn't insult you. Yet I'm the one who got shoved and some little girl drips her ice cream in my face. I'm the one who gets slapped! What about him? Are you going to shove him around? What about getting a little girl around here with an ice cream cone. Maybe she'll smear it all over his face and then you can push him over the bridge-"

I'd heard way too much out of him. Not only was he stupid, in my opinion, but he was saying things to Naruto that was unacceptable. I went to slap him but last second I stopped. This wasn't helping my case any.

"You know what Sasuke?" I said as calmly as I could. "There is a reason why I haven't hit Naruto. The next time I saw him after that night, he apologized. You never did. It's like you not only didn't give a shit, but it's like you enjoyed that I suffered. That's not Naruto. About what he said, it's okay. Naruto has always been bad with words. In private school he barely passed, yes, but he tried his best. His essay's weren't the best. Naruto may not be able to control what comes out of his mouth that easily Sasuke, but you can. You've always been good with that. What with the smooth talking and such. You'd think that all these harsh and mean things you said were nothing but the truth. Maybe it is, maybe it's to hide that huge ego you have. Who knows, but honestly Sasuke, stop it. Stop this, it's just childish."

I clenched my hand into a fist. The voice in my head was fighting against my will. _Come on Sakura! _It said. _This guy isn't going to learn through words! Just once more, please, for all that he put us through._

_If he doesn't learn now he never will, _I reasoned back. _We're adults, he can't still do these stupid little mind games anymore. Sure I won't let him get away with it but he's going to learn. If he doesn't learn it now someday he'll ruin himself._

I looked up to meet his obsidian eyes in a glare.

"Whatever," he walked away. 'See you around. Or not."

Naruto and I watched his receding figure. I was surprised to feel a warm hand grasping mine. Not only that but that he gave it a gentle squeeze. I turned to look Naruto in the eyes and I didn't realize how close we were. My umbrella was dropped awhile ago, after I slapped Sasuke I believe. I was soaked and cold, but it didn't matter.

**Naruto**

"I'm sorry," she said softly. It sounded like if I wasn't careful she'd break. I didn't doubt that either. She'd just totally told Sasuke off. I was closer to her then ever before. I wasn't going to screw this up.

A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. I brushed a wet strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled as I continued to lean in, she met me half way. I think she was standing on her tippy toes to reach me.

The hand that was holding hers switched to pull her closer. The kiss deepened. Her body was warm. The kiss was warm. She wrapped her arms around my neck, intertwining her fingers with my wet hair. My other hand was at the back of her neck too, playing with strands of wet hair that fell lose from the messy bun on top of her head.

When we broke apart her face was red, we were both breathing heavier. I let my hands drop to her back. I smiled a stupid goofy grin when she smiled happily at me. Her arms were still around my neck and then she pulled me into a hug.

Never had my dreams ever been this kind to me. Now I realized my prayer had been answered. She was here with me, not made, not crying, but hugging me. Then she said something that made me realize it was raining.

"Let's go to my place to dry off," she smiled, she pulled away and tugged on one of my hands. I picked up her umbrella and we walked off together like that. Sharing a pink umbrella her leading me, her small hand closed strongly around my own. I'd follow her anywhere.

* * *

**Reviews would be much loved. This is the first completed series I've ever made. Actually the first series I've ever finished. I knew I could do it someday**! **I'm pleased with how this came out. It strayed a little from what I first envisioned but I think it turned out okay other than that. I'd like your opinion though. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
